a. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to hearing devices, and more particularly to remotely controlled hearing devices which, when worn, are not easily accessible by the hearing impaired user.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional hearing aids are typically equipped with one or more manually operated switches, such as an ON/OFF switch for activating or deactivating the device, or a control switch for adjusting the loudness or frequency response of the device. Improvements are continuously being made in the miniaturization of these controls in order to produce the smallest possible hearing device. Hearing devices are presently available, for example, that are sufficiently small to fit partially in the ear canal (In-The-Canal, or “ITC” devices) or entirely within the canal (Completely-In-the-Canal, or “CIC” devices), collectively referred to herein as “canal devices”.
Conventional switches used in hearing devices are electromechanical, with electrical settings that are dependent on mechanical position or movement of the switch. For example, U.S. Pat. No. (USPN) 4,803,458 to Trine et al. discloses a hearing aid miniature switch which is integrated with a potentiometer. Hearing aid switches of the prior art, however, present several problems to manufacturers and users of canal devices. Among the most serious problems presented to manufacturers, for example, is the difficulty of providing designs that allow sufficient space within the hearing device to incorporate a conventional switch along with other key components including the battery necessary to power the device. This problem is particularly frustrating for devices designed to be worn in small or narrow ear canals, but is manageable for the larger hearing devices such as Behind-The-Ear (“BTE”) and In-The-Ear (“ITE”) types. Therefore, conventional switches are usually limited to these larger hearing devices. Additionally, conventional switches are prone to malfunction and frequent repair because of the susceptibility of their mechanical parts to failure (see, for example, Valente, M., “Hearing Aids: Standards, Options, and Limitations”, Thieme Medical Publishers, 1996, p. 239, hereinafter referred to as “Valente”).
Among the problems presented to users of heretofore available canal devices are the inaccessibility of and difficulty to manipulate conventional switches, particularly for the geriatric population, which makes remote controlled hearing devices more suited to such users (Valente, p. 240).
Prior art remote control designs for hearing devices typically employ sound, ultrasonic, radio frequency (RF) or infrared (IR) signals for transmission to the device, examples of which are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,755 to Busch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,432 to T. Pholm, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,306 to Brillhart et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,736 to Bordewijk. Such designs typically require additional circuitry to decode the transmitted signal and provide control signals for its internal use, which mandates a need for additional space and power consumption in the device. Availability of space and power, however, are extremely limited in canal devices. Furthermore, operation of buttons or switches typically provided on the remote control unit can present a daunting challenge to users with poor manual dexterity.
Remote control applications which employ reed switches activated by a magnetic field from a proximal magnet are well known, as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,224 to Seeley; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,128,641, 5,233,322 and 5,293,523 to Posey; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,254 to Andrus. These patent disclosures describe various configurations of reed switches which are activated by a control magnetic material—either a permanent magnet or a magnetically permeably material—when placed in proximity to the controlled device. In general, these prior art reed switch remote control designs lack a latching mechanism, and therefore require the continued proximity of the control magnetic material to activate the controlled device. The switch reverts to its normal position immediately upon removal of the control magnetic material from the proximity area.
In prior art hearing aid applications employing a remotely activated reed switch, the switch is typically employed to trigger an input signal for a control circuit within the hearing device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,321 to Rubic and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,553,152 and 5,659,621 to Newton disclose reed switches activated remotely by a magnetic field introduced from a hand-held magnet. The reed switches of these prior art discloses are connected to semiconductor logic or control circuitry and thus indirectly control or switch the parameters of the hearing device. It is well known in the art of semiconductors and circuit design that semiconductor switches can be bulky and require additional control circuitry.
A miniature latching reed switch is ideal for canal devices because no power or control circuitry is required to maintain a particular state. For example, a reed switch can be used to turn off a hearing device by opening the battery circuit, and the off state is then maintained by the switch without consuming any energy from the battery. This is extremely important in long term device applications whereby battery longevity must be maximized.
A latching magnetic reed switch with two modes (positions) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,985 to Schlesinger, but the switch requires two latching magnets, one for each switch position. A more efficient latching type reed switch shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, manufactured by Hermetic Switch Inc. (model HSR-003DT), has a single magnet bar M mounted externally and perpendicular to the hermetically sealed tubular reed switch R. The ferromagnetic reeds A and B are attached to ferromagnetic lead wires LA and LB. Because the latching magnet M is relatively large, the switch assembly (SA) is roughly twice the size of the reed switch R alone. The magnet may be made somewhat smaller by the selection of magnet material with higher intrinsic magnetic energy, but the air-gap (AG) between magnet M and either of the reeds (A and B) dictates the need for a substantial magnet size to produce the required latching force.
For canal hearing devices, the prior art latching reed switches referred to above are impractical due to size and configuration considerations. As illustrated in FIG. 3, the human ear canal cavity 30 is generally narrow and elongate. Conventional non-latching miniature reed switches (R) are also narrow and elongate making them ideal for concentric longitudinal placement within the ear canal as shown, but the prior art methods of incorporating one or more reed switches R and latching magnets M (shown with dotted perimeter) mandate a prohibitively large switch assembly (SA), as indicated in FIG. 3. The significance of this size limitation is best understood when considering the need to incorporate other critical components (not shown) within a canal hearing device 70, such as a battery, microphone, amplifier circuitry, speaker, and so forth.
It is a principal objective of the present invention to provide an extremely space efficient latching reed switch assembly for use within a miniature hearing device, particularly a canal device. It is also an objective of the invention to provide an easy to use remote control method, particularly for persons of poor manual dexterity. Other objectives include reliable operation, inexpensive design and elimination of standby electrical power.